1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modification of poly(tetramethylene ether) glycols (PTMEG) to improve low temperature flexibility, alter hydrophilic/hydrophobic character, and affect water vapor transmission of the final polymers including polyurethanes, polyureas, polyurethane ureas and polyetheresters made by incorporating the modified PTMEG. In addition, the modified poly(tetramethylene ether) glycols have lower melting points and lower viscosity than PTMEG of corresponding molecular weight, thus making easier handling of these materials in their manufacture and further reactions.
2. Prior Art
Treatment of PTMEG with acid at elevated temperatures is known to lead to depolymerization of the PTMEG with formation of tetrahydrofuran (THF) (P. Dreyfuss, "Poly(Tetrahydrofuran), Gordon & Breach, New York, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,484, M. C. Baker, to Du Pont).